Scarred Hearts and Scarred Souls
by Kronos793
Summary: 3 years ago Brooke broke his heart and changed his life. Now he and Brooke return to celebrate Thanksgiving with the rest of the gang. Both bring people with them that are sure to stir up drama and questions are raised.
1. Scars Formed

**S****carred Hearts and Scarred Souls**

**A/N:** Disregards most of Season 4. Lucas and Brooke remained together until graduation and part of their first year of college. I own nothing related to Tree Hill except my characters and the plot.

**Summary:** 3 years ago Brooke broke his heart and changed his life. Now he and Brooke return to celebrate Thanksgiving with the rest of the gang. Both bring people with them that are sure to stir up drama and questions are raised. What is "Unit 7" and what does it have to do with Lucas?

_"Lucas…there's something you should know," Brooke spoke softly into her cell phone._

_"What's wrong Cheery?" Lucas asked worriedly._

_He was always so caring, so affectionate and so wonderful in the mo__st__ un__imaginable ways. That's what made this all the more difficult._ _Brooke began to tear up as she__ heard his nickname for her over the line. She__ breathed deeply to calm herself,_

_"There's someone else Luke," she half sobbed into the line.__ She didn't want to do this to him, but the distance was too much. It was all too much. He didn'__t deserve__ this cruelty, this heartbreaking pain she was giving to him, but she couldn't help it. The heart wants what it wants._

_Lucas__'__ heart tor__e open__ at that__, a large open gash where she dwelled__. There was someone else. How? He loved her with all he had. He fought for her and them countless times. He was there through the tears, the anger and the fear. He felt crushed. He felt betrayed. The sad thing was he could tell there was nothing he could do. Her voice said it all, this is what she wanted. HE wasn't enough. The realization was like a knife into his soul. He didn't even know when the tears began to streak down his cheeks, his hands trembling as he held the phone to his ear._

_The silence was deafening. __Of all the reactions she expected, this wasn'__t__ one. She was ready for the shouting, the pleading and hurt, but nothing could have prepared her for the silence. That was what scarred her the most. It was as if she had broken him._

_"This is what you want? To give us up after everything we've been through?" His voice was__n't__ angry or cold. It was a monotone. As if he was speaking the words without any feeling behind them.__ There was no emotion in him at the moment. It was like all of his feelings bleed out through that whole in his heart. The whole where she was, the whole she made._

_Brooke was now crying freely. She had done it. She had crushed the__ most__ caring and loving man she had never known. The detachment in his voice was unlike anything she had__ ever__ heard. She didn't just break his heart, she wounded his soul. She scarred his being. She knew then and now that he would never be the same._

_With a shaky voice she answered, "Yes. Lucas I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please, you have to believe me."_

_The tears had stopped __as had__ the shaking. It was replaced with nothing. Blankness and a numb expression covered his face n__ow. He felt as if he was destroyed. He would never be whole. His reason for going on, for pursuing his dreams and living his life in happiness was gone._

_Silence continued after that and it was almost unbearable for her, "Lucas, please say something. Anything," she pleaded._

_His eyes drifted down to the table in front of him, an unopened letter and a recently finished letter to Brooke sitting in front of him. These letters represented a fork in his life; a choice he had to make that would decide his future. Fate it seemed, had decided to make that choice for him. He picked up the unopened letter and held it in his hand,_

_"I wrote you a letter. I just finished it. Guess it doesn't matter anymore. Have a happy life Brooke," he spoke now in a voice that betrayed the hurt he felt deep inside, the gut wrenching pain that was taking over his mind. With that he mechanically closed the phone, ending the call that altered his life. He then took the battery off the b__ack of his phone and set both pieces__ on the table. With trembling hands he opened the sealed letter and answered it, resigning himself to all he had left… _

"Lucas!" someone shouted at him.

Lucas shook himself and brought himself out of his memories and looked around to the person sitting next to him on the plane.

The person next to him chuckled and thumped him on the back, "Daydreaming there Mr. Scott?"

Lucas laughed, "You know how it is Alex I get caught up in my mind from time to time."

Alex chuckled and shoved him jovially, "Listen here Scott, this is leave. You're supposed to relax and enjoy the time with your family. Not spend it pondering deeply. Think about what you're going to say when you see your mom or how tightly you're going to hug your sister when you see her. That's what this holiday is all about."

Lucas rubbed his shoulder in mock pain, "Yeah yeah, I heard the Lieutenant's speech earlier. I don't need to be reminded of it again man, it's already drilled into my head."

"As it should be," Alex teased. "Now, tell me, what are we going to do when we land in Tree Hill? I've heard so much about this 'beautiful, quaint little town' that I think I deserve the grand tour."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Never going to let that one go are you?" At Alex's shake of no from his head he continued, "Well, you're definitely going to meet my mom and little sister. I think at least _they_ should meet the guy who saved my ass God knows how many times. Then I _guess_ I'll introduce you to my best-friend/sister-in-law and her husband/my brother."

Alex laughed, "I forget how complicated everything was in little old Tree Hill."

Lucas scowled playfully, "We sor-ry, but I didn't get to grow up in place with 'tons of thing to do and score of fights to be won,' but I happen to like it you know."

"Pshh, you _wish_ you could have grown up with me. I don't know if you would have been tough enough to make it though," Alex teased. "Seriously though, I can't wait to meet the family of one of the only guys I trust my life with," he stated.

Lucas placed a hand over his heart and dramatically fell back into his seat, "I'm honored! Big Bad Alex trusts _me_!" Lucas laughed. His expression then shifted, "Thank you though. You don't how many times you saved me man. I figured the least I could do was show the life you helped me keep," Lucas iterated sincerely.

Alex slapped him on the back, "Ok, Ok, I get it, enough of this mushy crap."

At that moment a stewardess came to stand next to Alex. Her gorgeous emerald green eyes roamed over the two men intently, focusing mostly on Alex. She had natural blonde hair that was wrapped in a cute bun. Her stewardess uniform was a true blue, with the V-cut in the vest showing over her thin white undershirt. If one looked hard enough, the faint outline of her bust was visible, as was the namesake change she wore underneath it. She wore a dark grey plaid skirt that reached down to just below her upper thighs. Her lips were full and red and she wore just the right amount of make up to highlight her features but not make her look like a hooker. She smiled sweetly at Alex, her perfect white teeth revealed as the smile reached her eyes.

"Is there anything I can get for you two handsome gentlemen?" she asked kindly.

Alex smirked flirtatiously at her, causing a slight blush to color her cheeks, "How about a glass of whiskey if you don't mind Maria?" he asked in a quiet, alluring voice.

Her blush only grew as she then focused on her gaze on Lucas, "Nothing for me, thank you," he smiled at her warmly. She nodded and turned a lust filled look to Alex, "I'll be right back with your drink…"

"The name's Alexander. You can call me Alex if you like," he spoke warmly.

The Stewardess smiled fully at him and subconsciously played with the hem of her skirt, "I'll be back in a minute, Alex," she responded huskily. As she walked away she swished her hips slightly, happiness evident in her stride.

Alex settled back into his seat and relaxed as Lucas looked at him incredulously, "You might want to turn down the charm or she'll jump your bones right here man."

Alex looked sideways and smirked, "You're just jealous."

Before Lucas could reply Maria returned with Alex's drink. She placed a hand softly on his shoulder and drew his attention. When he turned to her she smiled brightly, "Here's your drink Alex." She then placed the glass half full of whiskey underneath a napkin on his tray.

Before she could pulled her hand away Alex grasped it gently and brought it to his lips. He kissed her between her first and second knuckle and smiled charmingly at her. "Thank you Maria," he replied smoothly.

She flushed slightly and giggled softly despite herself, "If either of you need anything else, just let me know."

Alex grinned playfully, "You can count on it."

Maria blushed and strode of happily swaying her hips again. Alex smirked to himself and brought the glass to his lips to take a sip from his glass. When the dark liquid hit his throat he sighed contently. Lucas continued to gaze at Alex before he began chuckling with mirth. _Alex is nuts_ he thought to himself.

Noticing his laughing Alex looked at Lucas with confusion, "What?"

That made Lucas laugh harder, "You're crazy you know that?"

Alex smiled, "She is gorgeous man. You can't fault a guy for appreciating her beauty now can you?"

"Now you're the one who sounds sappy," Lucas retorted.

Alex faked shock and pointed to himself dramatically, "Me? Never! That's your job Mr. Scott, not mine. Now let me have my fun in peace."

Lucas shook his head, "God help the women of Tree Hill when you come strolling in."

Alex puffed out his chest and raised his chin in pride, "You're damn right they better look out. They won't know what hit them."

Lucas chuckled and turned to look out the window over the ocean below them. Tree Hill, those two words brought back many memories, both joyous and painful. He'd get to see his family again. He missed them so much, especially his little sister and his mom. Even though he wrote them every chance he got, but that still didn't replace the ache he felt when they were far away. Lily was just learning how to form coherent sentences according his mom, and she asked for him whenever he wrote. His heart filled with warmth as he thought about her. She was so sweet, so innocent and a link to Keith, God how he loved her.

His thoughts then traveled to Nathan and Haley. When his dreams for going to Duke were crushed by the Daunte scandal, he decided to play for UNC with Haley. They were both going strong with their little son Jamie. Jamie was every bit like his father with his love for basketball, but he had his mother loving heart. Lucas loved his little godson enormously and missed him dearly as he did Haley and Nathan. When he saw them he was going to envelop them in one of the biggest hugs possible. Both of them had been there for him when he needed it most. He owed them so much.

His thoughts then drifted to Peyton. He hadn't spoken to her in years. That wasn't surprising really as she had been very busy with her internship. He could only hope things were working out for her. Thoughts of Peyton eventually caused him to think of Brooke. She was still a tender subject, even after all these years. He knew nothing of what happened after he left, and his family knew not to write to him about her. He still felt that same gut-wrenching pain as he did when she dropped those 3 words on him. _There's someone else._ Those words still haunt him to this day, and when he truly stops to let himself think about her deeply for a second, he knows he hasn't truly healed and he never really will. Years ago he came to realize that she had a large piece of his heart, and that day she smashed it. He would never be able fill it or get it back.

Seeing his sullen face and realizing the reason for it, Alex punched his shoulder firmly rousing from his thoughts. Lucas rubbed his shoulder, "Was that necessary? And on the same shoulder too?" Lucas whined.

Alex merely laughed at him, "What? We're going start landing soon."

Lucas glared at him, "No we're not. You just wanted an excuse to hit me."

Just then the pilot announced that the plane would begin it's decent to the airport in the moment. Lucas looked with a shocked expression at Alex, "How do you do that? It's a bit creepy."

Maria then walked by to make sure everyone's trays and seat were placed properly. She smiled and winked at Alex as she passed by.

"I had a little help," Alex answered as he nodded towards the retreating figure of Maria, who was still swaying her hips lightly.

Lucas shook his head and spoke to no one in particular, "This is going to be an interesting visit with him around."


	2. Where the Heart was Forged

**A/N: **As you may or may not have noticed, this fic is Lucas-centric. Most of the fanfics I've read focus more on Brooke, how she's the victim and how she feels. I felt it was time to write one where _she _messes up royally and _she_ must fight for him.As such, it doesn't follow Brooke that much except when she's in the presence of Lucas.

**Chapter 2:**** Where the Heart was ****For****g****ed**

He was nervous, anxious and excited all at once. After three years he was finally back home. He stood at the door alone. Despite his protests, Alex had declared he was going to get a hotel room. He insisted that Lucas get his time with his family. When Lucas countered that Alex practically was family he merely shrugged, agreed with Lucas and got a room anyway. Sometimes Alex was much too stubborn for his own good. Still, he was glad that he could this alone, he needed to and it would make him stronger as a person. He knocked on the door lightly, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. The door swung open to the sight of his mother. Three years later and she hasn't changed a bit. She was looking behind her, obviously paying attention to Lily who could be heard playing in the background. This brought a smile to his face as he waited for her to turn to the door. His patience was rewarded with her shocked expression, her open mouth and wide eyes.

Lucas' smile only grew, "Hi mom."

"Lucas!" she screamed as she engulfed in a tight hug, sobbing lightly into his shoulder. Lucas wrapped his arms around her tightly in return. Ever the curious toddler, Lily wandered into the room to see what was the yelling was about. What she saw was her mommy hugging a man very tightly. He wore a camouflage still body suit with black boots. He had sandy blonde hair that was cut short. He reminded her a bit of her brother Lukey.

Turning her attention to her mom she asked, "Mommy? Who is he?"

Karen let go of Lucas and smiled brightly, "This is Brother Lucas sweetie. Remember the letters and pictures I showed you?"

Lucas turned his gaze from his mom to the little girl standing mere feet away. She was beautiful. From her curly chestnut locks to her bright hazel eyes she was every bit Keith and Karen's daughter.

He squatted so he was level with her and locked gazes with her, opening his arms. "I missed you Lils."

Without a moment's hesitation she ran into his arms and flung her arms around his neck laughing merrily, "Lukey!" she squealed. Lucas tightened his grip around her as he stood, swinging her around and laughing happily. He hadn't felt this joyous in ages. She buried her head in his shoulder, chuckling into it. Her brother was finally home, now their family would be complete. She couldn't wait to tell Jamie, or Auntie Haley or Uncle Nathan! This was even better than her birthday!

When she lifted her head from his shoulder, she met with his sparkling blue eyes. She placed a kiss on his cheek, resting the side of her head against his, luminously smiling. "I missed you bunches Lukey. I'm glad you back," she stated gleefully.

"It's good to be back," Lucas replied looking at his family. "I should call Haley and Nathan and tell them to meet us at the Café, there's someone I want all of you to meet before we get together for Thanksgiving."

"How about I call them Lucas, it would be a nice surprise," Karen suggested.

"Great idea mom, make sure they bring Jamie. I'm dying to see him," Lucas responded.

Lily pouted in Lucas' arms, "Hey! What about me?"

Lucas chuckled and kissed her on the head, "You, are not leaving my sight munchkin. We have a _lot_ of catching up to do, deal?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically while Karen called the Haley and Nathan.

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Alex sat in his hotel room and threw back a shot to calm himself. Damned holidays, making him think of all the things he didn't have. Normally he wouldn't celebrate the holidays; he would just pass up on his leave and continue his work. He didn't have to do that this year at Lucas' insistence. No, this year he would finally get to see Lucas experience true joy, something that has eluded him for years. When he saw his eyes light up at the thought of seeing his sister and mother he couldn't deny him his simple request. Though he'd never admit it to Luke, he always considered him a little brother, a kin member of sorts who lived through a life somewhat similar to his own. Unlike him, Lucas had a life and loved ones to return to. Lucas couldn't deny how his face lit up when they were first told of their two months of leave. Two months! It was practically unheard of! Thankfully Alex isn't without his connections. Suddenly the phone on his dresser rang,

"Yeah?" he answered.

"We just got here!" he shouted.

"He's not coming back. I'll do it on my own," his tone left no room for disagreement.

"I don't remember giving you a choice in the matter," he spat.

"You know what? I have places to be," he growled into the phone, slamming it shut. He took a glance at the bedside clock, 4:45 PM. _Time to go_ he thought. Standing up and pocketing his phone he made his way out the door and towards Karen's Café, hoping for the best.

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

There he stood; Lily nestled comfortably in his arms as she snuggled into him. He stood at the threshold, his family waiting for his big return. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped through, the sound of Lily giggling preceding him. As soon as he stepped in all heads turned to face him, and when they realized who it was their collective jaws dropped. Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Peyton and Jake stood speechless before Haley broke the tension by flying over to Lucas and engulfing him in her arms as tears began to streak down he beautiful face.

"You're back! Oh God I've missed you so much Lucas!" she half-sobbed, half-laughed into his chest.

Lucas held the back of her head, stroking her now Brunette locks soothingly while Lily ran a hand across the top of her head, "It's ok Auntie Haley, Lukey is back!" After a few moments Haley recomposed herself and leaned back from Lucas. He reached up and wiped a stray tear away. Nathan approached next with Jamie resting in his arms. Nathan and Jamie smiled at Lucas, Nathan thumping him on the back and Jamie grabbing his nose playfully. Next to approach was Peyton. She walked up to him awkwardly, unsure of what to say based on how they left things. Lucas gave her that warm inviting smile and drew her into his right side, opposite Lily as he wrapped an arm around her. Her blonde-black locks tickled his chin as he held her tightly, letting her know everything was ok and he didn't hold anything against her. Jake came over and smiled heartily at Lucas as his girlfriend drew away from Lucas. After a suggestion from Karen the gang went to sit down together at a few linked tables to share some hot cocoa and catch up. Lily insisted on sitting next to Lucas as did Jamie, rousing a few chuckles from the group as they both fought for Lucas' attention. He just grinned at them, kissed both of their heads and pulled them slightly closer. This was perfection in his mind, save for a few minor details and as if on cue one of those minor details walked casually into the café.

Alex strolled into the café and looked around. _Very homey, very friendly yet also inviting, I like this place, _he pondered. He spotted Lucas and his family and grinned at him, "Been home a few hours and already slacking off? Glad to see you listen to me once in a while!" he teased.

All heads turned to meet the new voice and the jaws of the female persuasion dropped at once. There stood an Adonis made mortal, his tanned, toned skin glinting in the sunlight with deep brown, sun kissed locks adorning his head. His face had a chiseled look, as if he was carved from marble. His muscles were firm, his eyes a fierce shade of Emerald with hints of amber. His smile was perfect, show casing his pearly whites clearly. And to top it all off, he stood at an impressive 6' 1" making him look like a Greek marble statue made flesh. All the girls in the room silently agreed that if they were single this guy would definitely be hooking up by the end of the night. Lucas grinned in return and rose from chair, walking over and clasping Alex's shoulder. He then turned to his family,

"Everyone, I like you to meet my partner in crime and fellow Marine Alex. This guy is single handedly responsible for saving my life more times than I like to recall."

"I think it's going on 13, but who's counting right?" Alex teased playfully.

He then turned his attention back to the group as a whole and bowed slightly, "It's nice to meet you all. Lucas has told me a lot about you."

"All good things I hope?" Peyton queried.

"Possibly," was his only replay, however, his smirk gave him away. Lucas pulled up a chair for him next Lily on his right. Alex flipped the chair around and sat down, leaned forward comfortably. Lily turned her head to look at intently,

"Are you guy who protected Lukey all those times he wrote about?" she asked sweetly. Instantly all attention was drawn to Alex and Lily.

He looked directly into her eyes and answered sincerely, "I guess so, but I don't see it that way. I just see it as looking out for my own."

Lily smiled at him and hugged his arm to her tightly, "Thank you." All the girls at the table awed at Lily and smiled sweetly at Alex. They just met him and already it seemed like he and Lucas were more alike that you would think.

Alex smiled warmly and stroked her hair with his free hand, "Don't mention it." Alex and Lucas' eyes met as his took his attention away from Lily and then nodded to each other briefly. No words were needed; it was like they were brothers.

For the next few hours the group sat around the table exchanging crazy stories. Unfortunately for Lucas, Alex knew many embarrassing stories about him than he'd like to admit to. Needless to say, Alex had no reservations about spilling them. After another cup of coffee, Alex opted to catch a breath of fresh air. As he was walking outside he caught sight of a rather beautiful looking brunette. Her reddish brown hair and dimples visible in the fading light, and then it dawned on him. He knew her. Not through personal experience by through descriptions, the same ones Lucas made about the girl who broke his heart. She was walking past the café, though it was obvious that she had seen the people inside. Perhaps she didn't feel welcome with them. After all, based on what he knew, she cut ties with them after _it_ happened. One thing was definite though, she was going into the café to say hello to her friends. He was a firm believer that everyone deserves a second chance, and he wasn't going to let her miss hers. He walked up to her briskly, preferring to use caution as to not startle her.

"Miss Davis?" he prodded gently.

She turned around and looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Do I know you?"

He thought for a moment. How do you answer that one and still get her to come inside? After a second he came up with something, "No ma'am, but I know of you. I'm a friend of Karen Roe. Who you like to join us inside? I'm sure she would be thrilled to see you."

Brooke's expression shifted to one of doubt and fear, "Oh I don't know if she'd want to see me."

Alex smiled invitingly, turning on the charm but only enough to prod her in the right direction, "I think she would. Come on, I'm somewhat of a stranger here too. I know I'd love the company."

Brooke finally consented, falling to the legendary Moore charm. _Get's '__em__ every time_ he thought to himself. He walked beside her, but at a respectful distance back to the café. Once there he gently opened the door for her and held it open. When she stepped in sheepishly he followed, "I do believe we have a guest ladies and gents," he announced jovially. Heads spun and jaws dropped at seeing Brooke standing there, looking down at the floor while Alex stood behind her.

Upon seeing their looks of shock Brooke said, "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Suddenly, Jamie and Karen flew up from their chairs before Brooke could make a break for the door, the door Alex was subtly blocking. Jamie clung to her legs fiercely while Karen grabbed Brooke tightly and began to cry. Brooke hugged her back just as hard, mumbling apologies while Karen shushed her gently. Slowly, everyone in the café rose to surround Brooke and greet her, extending their love to her. While she looked just as beautiful and radiant as she always did, there seemed to be something missing. Her posture was slightly slouched, her shoulders shrugged slightly instead of being squared and her general stance emanated discomfort. It was clear that something happened since the last time she was seen. It appeared that these past few years had not been kind to Brooke Davis, and everyone rallied to help her, all except one. That one was currently glaring at Alex, for he knew that it was Alex that brought her in, even when Alex knew their full history. He _knew_ what it felt like for Lucas, he knew of the change that her decision brought about in him. He was there to help Lucas pick up the pieces and become stronger. How could he in good conscience bring her here knowing what she did? Lucas got up from his seat silently and angrily, determined to slip out unnoticed. Too bad Alex was more observant that he let on as he spotted Lucas attempting to slip off. Alex followed him into the kitchen and cut him off.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he questioned.

Lucas immediately rounded on him, "How could you bring her here!? You know what it was like for me after it happened. Hell, you were there to help me pick up the pieces! You helped me heal my wounds and now you bring her back so they can open right back up!?"

Alex's voice dropped to an eerie calm, his tone not one of anger, but one of determination, one of authority, "You're damn right I brought her back here. Everyone deserves a second chance, even her. Or did you forget how I pulled you out of the gutter when you tried to end things yourself? You know me Lucas, if I didn't care I wouldn't have wasted my time, but I did. I chose to stick up for your sorry ass and I forced you to face your demons, and you came out stronger for it!"

Lucas was heated and furious, yet he couldn't deny the validity of his friend's words. Before he could reply Alex cut him off again,

"At least you have people who love you Lucas. She still loves you very much; I can see it in her eyes. She got scared and made a mistake, if I recall correctly you did too. It's time to leave the past in the past and move on. I'm not saying get back together, hell; I'm not saying you even have to _like_ her, but damnit you _will_ forgive her! Now, why don't you go home, take a breather and cool off. We'll talk about this more tomorrow," he reprimanded.

"Whatever," Lucas muttered before leaving through the kitchen. Alex sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation, '_Why is he so damn thickheaded? Doesn't he know the pain will eat him up if he doesn't deal with it? I have a feeling this could take a while,'_ he contemplated. With a deep sigh he pushed through the double doors and re-entered the dining area only to be great by open mouths and stares of everyone around him. He looked around nervously and chuckled to himself,

"I guess you heard most of that then?" he asked sheepishly.

"We heard _all_ of it," Peyton replied.

Alex scratched the back of his head and winced slightly, "Sorry about that then. I'll umm, see you guys later yeah?"

Brooke left the center of the group and stood right in front of him. He smiled weakly, expecting a tongue lashing from the brunette for lying to her. Instead, he received a tight hug and a soft "Thank you," before she pulled away.

Karen spoke up, "Why don't you stay a while Alex? Let us know a bit about yourself and relax, you look like you could use it."

Alex laughed, "You got that right. You sure you don't mind? I don't want to intrude on a family thing."

Surprising it was Lily who walked up to him and clamped onto his leg, "Lukey's just being a stupid head. I want you to stay."

Alex reached down and ruffled her hair lightly, "Alright Lily, I'll stay a bit."

Everyone smiled at Lily's innocence and all resembled their seats at the table. The recap of everyone's life was retold for the benefit of Brooke. Questions about her time away were also raised, and certain topics were avoided completely. The questions then shifted to Alex who proved to be lively in his explanations of his life and exploits. Yes, Thanksgiving was slowly starting to look up for the Tree Hill Gang…

BBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

**A/N: **I know, you're asking 'Why Brooke's sudden personality change? Why is she so different?' Trust me; I have very valid reasons for starting her out this way, which will be explained in later chapters. Here's a tidbit though, despite whatever happens to Brooke we always see her remain strong. What would happen if something actually managed to wound her spirit? The result is the Brooke you see here. Don't worry though, she won't remain this way for very long.


	3. Internal Struggles of a Wounded Soul

**A/N:** I own nothing except the plot and original characters. I know this is a medium update, but I had to split this into two chapters because I felt the other half deserved full attention by itself. Plus, I can't post everything I've done all at once now can I? I've got to keep you interested and wanting more. Again, thank you for reading and enjoy. – CT

**The Internal Struggles of a Wounded Heart**

Lucas sighed to himself as he sat on the bench of the River Court later that night. '_Why was everything always so complicated?__'_ he pondered to himself. He may have come to accept what Brooke did, but he was in no way over it. He still carried the pain with him to this day, and the mere sight of her, in _his _mom's café being greeted by _his_ family sent red fury pulsing through his veins. Who does she think she is? Breaking his heart like it was nothing and then waltzing into his own mom's café acting like it was ok. It isn't ok! He wasn't ok. He would never be ok. Life was hell for a year because of her choice, and the only reason he survived was because a man he originally thought to be cold and ruthless chose to watch over him, helping him pick up the broken pieces of his soul. And now that same man was trying to force him to resolve things with her. '_God, he is so infuriating sometimes!' _he pondered silently. Alex was the _only_ one who truly knew what a mess he had been because of Brooke. Where did he get off bringing her into his mom's café? If he had to be honest with himself, he truly couldn't blame Alex for his actions. He was simply trying to help him heal and he owed Alex a lot. So deep was his brooding and thinking that he didn't notice the person approaching from behind him.

"You know, if I was an enemy you would be dead right now."

"Who says you're not an enemy?" Lucas bit back.

Alex chuckled, "Quit being whiny. I may not be your favorite person right now, but I am definitely not your enemy. Neither is Brooke."

Lucas spun around in an instant, his nostrils flaring in anger, "Whiny!? Alex, I don't need this crap right now!"

"You and I both know your brooding won't do anything except raise more questions for yourself and increase your doubts. You just need to have a chat and get everything off your chest. Now, can I sit down or are you going to try and bite my head off?" Alex answered as he came closer to the bench.

"More like sock you in the head, but fine," Lucas muttered.

With a deep sigh, Alex came over and sat down next to Lucas on the other side of the bench. He clasped his hands together in front of himself and gazed in the starry sky above. '_It's a beautiful night out_,' he thought to himself. The air was crisp, the sky devoid of most of the clouds from earlier, allowing for a clear view of the shining orbs above. When pasted against the seemingly engulfing black of the night, it provided for quite the serene backdrop. After a few moments of peaceful silence Alex took a deep breath and dove right in,

"Ok, first off, I'm sorry for forcing you to see Brooke so soon. When I went outside for so air I saw her and recognized based on what you've told me about her. I could tell that she was feeling lonely so I brought her inside. I didn't intend for you to see her so soon, but it couldn't be helped."

Lucas turned to Alex in confusion, "Wait a minute; you knew she would be coming here?"

"No, I was planning on having one of your friends bring her here, but it seems fate did the job for me."

Lucas huffed, "Fate, right. Like such a thing exists."

"Believe what you want, but I didn't come here to talk to you about fate," Alex replied shortly.

"Then what did you come to talk about?" Lucas challenged.

"I came to discuss Brooke. I want you to get rid all of your anger now so you can begin to truly heal and make amends with her."

"I am not interested in getting back together with Brooke! After what she did, I can barely stand to _see_ her Alex!" Lucas shouted.

Alex grabbed his shoulder roughly and glared at him in displeasure, "I didn't say date her again did I? No, I said make amends, as in forgive and move on if you want. I know it's going to be hard, but until you do you can never get true closure. You know I'm right."

Lucas shrugged Alex's hand off but nodded.

"Now, as I was saying earlier, Brooke made a mistake, and from how she looked she not only feels terrible but _is_ terrible over it. Before you ask how I would know that, I'll tell you and save us the time. After you stormed off like a child I stayed and talked to everyone. Brooke was like a closed book, and not because I was there. Whenever anyone asked her anything about her life back in New York she grew uncomfortable, it was written on her face. The questions about her love life caused her to clam up immediately while a look of pain crossed her eyes. She tried her hardest to hide it as quickly as possible, but you know me, I saw and definitely caught the pain in her eyes. Judging from that, I'd say her life is a mess at the moment and that whatever guy she left you for must have blown her off or hurt her deeply."

"So? Why should I care? She made her choice and now she should live with it," Lucas retorted bitterly.

Alex shook his head in disappointment, "You're missing the point Luke. It's obvious that without you in her life she's become a wreck. No matter what you say or how hurt you are I know you don't want to see her destroy herself. I know that hidden deep down you still care for her well being. Stop fighting your nature long enough to help potentially save a life Lucas. Even if you just want to be acquaintances with her, you need to set things right with her, that way both of you can move on if you chose to."

"Supposing that for one second you _could_ be right, I still don't see why I should do anything. Hell, why are _you_ even concerned? This is definitely not like you. You normally don't give a damn about anyone else."

"first off, I give a damn about you my friend, never forget or question that. Second, you're partially right, it's not like me and that's your fault. I care because I know you would die inside if something happened to her. You would never forgive yourself if you knew you could have prevented it," Alex replied.

Lucas nodded in acknowledgement, not even bothering to fight since he knew Alex was right.

"I can't have a partner who is practically a shell; it's not good for my image. Besides, when I decide to care you know it has a great effect," Alex joked as he nudged Lucas playfully.

Lucas chuckled, "You're so full of yourself sometimes."

"When you're a walking god made flesh you earn the right to be a bit self-centered at times," Alex retorted while puffing his chest out causing Lucas to laugh heartily at his antics.

"There you go, feeling better already. Onto what you could possibly do, I think tomorrow you and I are going to go over to the café for lunch with your family and take it from there."

"What do you know that I don't?" Lucas asked a bit suspiciously.

"Beside that fact that we're getting there a half an hour before Brooke; I know absolutely nothing at all. We'll have a chat with your family before she comes and then you two can talk for a bit. You know, get a couple things sorted out, like an apology for your behavior tonight. Then we just go with the flow."

"You know, you sound like my mom. Walking me through things like I'm still a kid," Lucas jested.

"Hey, I'm your elder; of course I can talk to you like you're a baby. Would little Lukey like to go home and sleep now?"

"And you call _me_ the baby. However, sleep does sound good right now. Are you coming to the house with me?"

"No, I have a hotel room with my name written on it to get back to."

"Are you ever going to come to house and stay the night with my family? You know you're practically part of it anyway."

"Sounds tempting, but alas I must decline. I already paid for the room, no sense in wasting it. I'll see you in the morning Luke, tell Karen and Lily I said goodnight," Alex waved as he walked off towards his hotel.

"Sure, see you tomorrow Alex," Lucas replied before settling back into his broody state while walking. Tomorrow was certainly going to be an interesting day, and he had a lot to think about tonight. Alex made him admit a few things that he would rather deny, like his caring for Brooke. Even in his anger he noticed how worn down and…_defeated_ she looked. Not physically, no, if he had to be honest she still looked as beautiful, if not more so than she always had. It was her eyes that betrayed how she really felt. Lucas could read certain emotions in her eyes if he managed to catch her at just the right moment. No matter what she had done, he didn't like seeing her that way. But he couldn't help the fact that a part of him, the darker part, felt that she deserved what she got. She had broken his heart without a thought and wounded him for eternity. In his soul he knew that though she had hurt him, no one deserved the kind of pain he had suffered, no matter what they had done. It was then that he resolved to help Brooke by forgiving her for what she did. As for willingly seeing more of her, that he was still unsure of. The feelings she invoked from him simply by glancing at her made him ache internally. It would take time to get over that, if he ever did.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL---------BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

During his walk back the phone in his pocket began to ring. Looking down at the caller ID he sighed before flipping it open and putting it to his ear,

"What do you want now?"

Alex stopped at in his tracks; a shocked questioning expression crossed his features,

"How big is the window?"

His face only grew darker as he received his answer while he steeled his face,

"In two weeks you come and meet me. Bring all of my personal equipment with you. We leave that night."

He shifted his feet and he dug his free hand into his pocket,

"Yes, it's just like I told you before, only I will be going."

He withdrew his hand from his pocket and resumed his stroll,

"I'm positive; he deserves this more than anyone I've known. I am the best there is, and I've done things like this for years by myself and I still remained top rated. I am certain I can do this one on my own too. Remember, two weeks and be discrete."

With that he flipped the phone shut and slipped it into his pocket, resuming his stroll. While he walked he closed his eyes for a moment and sighed deeply. Things seemed to be coming to a head sooner than he had wished, but that couldn't be changed now. If he had a choice, he wouldn't be doing this, but as it was, the choice was no longer his. They say that when it's time to atone for your sins, there is no escape or prolonging it. He was never one to believe in God or salvation as he had never known either of them. He did believe in karma and fate though. Those were forces that could not be denied, forces he knew much about. With any luck he could make life easier for one of the few people he deemed worthy before it was time for him to pay his dues.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL---------BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**A/N:** Next Chapter – Brooke and Lucas finally talk things out while the gang begins to take to Alex…


End file.
